


Of Cakes and Bonfires

by CaptainMeriderp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), Budding Love, Fluff, Gakuen AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMeriderp/pseuds/CaptainMeriderp
Summary: At a small gathering with friends and family, the bonds of friendship are further forged around the bonfire.For @hetalia-writers-monthly, Oct/Nov prompt: BonfireSide Story to Polaroids
Relationships: Implied 1p2pUK
Kudos: 1





	Of Cakes and Bonfires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Polaroids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734132) by [CaptainMeriderp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMeriderp/pseuds/CaptainMeriderp). 



> A/N: This is a side-story to my Gakuen AU story Polaroids from the previous month, which is also posted here. It’s set a few months later than where we are now in the main story, I want to actually continue to do these side stories to show more with the growing relationships that will be happening through out the course of the main story. Enjoy!

_Nov 15th_

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to come?" The surprise in Oliver's tone was one that was far more palpable than it likely should have been even as he spoke into the phone resting on top of his desk. Despite having already been spending quite a bit of time around Arthur and Alfred in particular over the past few months, there still remained that lingering concern that he was a bother to them both. 

"Duh, dude of course it's cool for you to come! I already asked the old lady, I wouldn't have asked her if you could or would have said that you couldn't if I didn't think it would be ok." Alfred replied, grinning into his own phone as he continued to slowly spin in his computer chair. "You're still coming, right Artie? Isn't your mom gonna be bringing some kinda cake or something?"

"Of course I'm coming Alfred, you live right across the street. As for what Mum is making, I'm not sure. Ollie you may want to bring some kind of dessert just in case there isn't something that you can have." Both Alfred and Oliver could practically hear the eye roll in Arthur's tone, all before he spoke up once more. "Why did your Mum decide to have a bonfire anyhow?"

"Oh, is that what's going on? Will it be in the backyard?"

"Yep! Mom and her new boyfriend thought that building a fire pit in the backyard would be a good idea, I think it was more for a good excuse to have parties for the neighborhood or something. That or to be able to stay outside once it gets cold out that way we can just chill by the fire, make smores, and do whatever."

"Oh, so no naked dancing under the full moon then?" 

"Dude. Knowing our moms that wouldn't surprise me."

"Alfred. Never put that thought in my head ever again.

"Need the brain bleach?"

"You owe me that much. Or to make it up next time we go to the diner buy me lunch."

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's fine." After the small amount of back and forth banter between Arthur and Alfred, Oliver's amused giggling reverberated in the pair's ears. Well, at least they got a laugh out of him. Even better with it being at Arthur's expense, that added extra points.

"Your mum would actually do that Alfred? I thought she was rather... Um... Straight laced? At least, at school she seems to be quite no nonsense and all of that."

"Dude. You have no idea. Yeah, when you dudes come over she kinda holds a lot back cause she's our teacher and whatever, but dude. She's into some really cool but weird shit."

"Is that so? Like what?" Oliver's genuine curiosity eeked into his tone, settling comfortably into his desk chair with his legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his shins.

"Can we change the subject for the love of god please? Alfred I do not need to hear any more strange stories about your Mum. It has gotten to be more than awkward already. What time do we need to be there tonight and what do we need to bring?"

"Yeesh way to be a buzz kill Artie. If you and your mom can bring some hot dogs and chips that would be awesome, Ollie is it gonna be just you? And could you maybe bring drinks and a dessert?"

"Of course I can do that, and yes, it will be just me. Mum and Pop aren't home and Liam is out with Allen I think tonight doing god knows what. Luckily I had gotten bored this morning and made a carrot cake so I will bring that, and I can stop by the convenience store around the corner from me and pick up some drinks."

"Really? Your little brother has fallen in with Allen?" Arthur asked, admittedly perplexed by Oliver's admission. Despite his better judgement, he shrugged.

"Not sure, but it would seem so. I'm not sure why either, but Allen seems to have taken a liking to me as well. Matt had to get him to leave me alone while I was trying to do my homework in the library on Monday." 

"It's really not all that surprising that Allen has taken a bit of a shining to you, he will try and go after anything cute that walks on two legs." There was a hint of slight bitterness in Arthur's tone, guessing that he likely has had his own fair share of run ins with Allen as well. Though something in particular caught Oliver's attention.

"Goes after anything cute? Does that mean that you think I'm cute?"

The simple question caused a reaction that the Brit wasn't at all expecting, and that was a combination of embarrassed sputtering from one and loud, bursting laughter from the other. Oliver couldn't help but stare at his phone, blinking at the reaction. Had he said something strange? He didn't think so? It was logical he thought to ask given the choice in words that Arthur chose to use, of course he wouldn't change his thoughts on the other at all if he did. If anything, it was something he wouldn't mind to be true.

"Wh- What in the bloody hell would make you think that?!"

"You left that door wiiiddddeeeee open dude."

"SHUT UP ALFRED!"

Despite the yelling, Alfred's laughter only continued to get louder at Arthur's irritated protests to the contrary to the original question. The bickering that started from such a silly little thing was enough for Oliver to start giggling in turn. He had to admit, he was with Alfred on this one. The reaction was amusing, though on the other hand, he was beginning to wonder if that was truly the case. After a few minutes of the back and forth, Arthur quickly changed the subject back toward the original topic at hand.

"Yes. Well. Allen isn't important right now. What is important is how you are going to get here Oliver, do you need a ride?"

"Oh-- No, that's alright! I can just take the bus, it isn't that big of an issue. I may need a ride home depending on how late I will be there though."

"I doubt that will be an issue, I'm sure one of our moms could take you home after."

"If they're not too drunk."

"...Oh yeah, there's that. Our mom's kinda drink a lot when they're together. But I'll just let mom know you might need to be taken home after Ollie so you should be good."

"Just maybe pack an overnight bag just in case." Arthur replied with an exasperated sigh, already trying to think ahead to such a scenario should that actually happen.

"Do... You think that might actually happen?" Oliver asked, trying to remember where exactly he put his overnight bag. It was likely under the bed, and even more likely was that his cat was sleeping in it.

"It's unfortunately quite possible, I would much rather you have your bases covered just in case either of our mums can't take you home and it's too late to catch a bus. I doubt it would be an issue for you to stay with me. What time do we actually need to be there Alfred?" Arthur had changed the subject so quickly that it actually caught Alfred off guard, blinking as he continued to spin in his computer chair. 

"Uhhh... Is four good? I think they're already at least starting to set up the bonfire and the boyfriend's trying to get the grill set up."

"That should be fine. Would that also work for you Ollie?"

"Yes, that should be alright. I can make a quick trip down to the convenience store here shortly so I will at least be ready when I need to get on the bus."

"Alright, then we are settled. I will see you both in a few hours." The three said their goodbyes before Oliver pressed the end button on his phone. Well, at least the trip to the store would be quick and he would have to brave Cupcake if indeed he was sleeping in his overnight bag. At the very least, it would be better to have it and not need it than to not have it and need it.

**_~*~_ **

  
The moment Oliver stepped off of the bus by the small neighborhood that both Arthur and Alfred lived at, the first thing that was highly noticeable was the small trail of smoke that was coming from one of the nearby backyards. Carefully adjusting the bag hanging on his shoulder while doing his best not to disturb the cake in his hands, relieved that he at least had enough room in his bag for the soda bottles. Making quick strides down the sidewalk toward the house, he couldn't help but take a good look at his surroundings.

It was a cute little neighborhood, about ten houses in total in fairly close proximity together. Each of them had a certain amount of personal charm to them, giving a little glimpse to what the people who lived in each one might actually be like. Even as Oliver got closer to the home that he guessed was the Jones' household, the mouth watering smells from the grill began to fill his nose. Hot dogs and burgers he guessed, was he also smelling grilled vegetables? He hoped so, maybe Alfred was kind enough to mention his own needs and that his mum was actually being accommodating to him. Well, she was his teacher so such a thing was actually likely.

Admittedly, the mere scent of the bonfire was actually... Nice. While he wasn't fully able to place what sort of wood it was, it was nostalgic in an odd sort of way.

Making his way toward the source of the delicious smells and the small trail of smoke rising from the backyard, walking toward the backyard to be met with a fence with a closed gate. Before Oliver could even say a word, there was a call for him from a woman's voice that he didn't recognize to just open the gate and come on inside. Despite his own hesitation, he did as he was told before making his way toward the backyard only to be met with the warm heat of the fire and a combination of familiar and unfamiliar faces. What was the most odd however was actually seeing one of his teachers outside of school, even as she came toward him with a type of smile that he had never seen on her before.

"Glad to see that you could make it Oliver, do make yourself comfortable and you can set your cake on the table with the rest of the food."

"Um...Alright, thank you Ms. Jones." Watching as she gave a nod and returned to finish at least what seemed to be part of the preparation, making his way toward the table as direction. At least Alfred was there seemingly helping with at least that part of it. Looking up from what he was doing, with a bright grin and a wave, he made a gesture toward one of the empty spots. 

"Hey dude! Put it right here, and if you have the drinks in that bag they can go in the cooler." 

"Good evening Alfred, um... Where's Arthur at? Wasn't he supposed to be here too?" Asking through nothing more than sheer curiosity, doing as he was asked as he set the cake down on the empty spot on the side of the table and taking the two liter bottles out of his bag and placed them in the icy insides of the cooler.

  
"Yeah, he's here he just had to run back to the house and get a couple things for his mom no big deal. Why his little brother couldn't do it is beyond me, guess he was just asked to tend to the fire and make sure it kept on burning." Alfred shrugged, glancing up toward the red-head with abundant freckles much like Oliver's own dropping a couple more logs into the already steadily burning fire.

Oliver had seen this kid before at least a few times, but never really spoke to him. Maybe that would actually change, though now at the moment it didn't seem like it would. Before he could get in another word, Arthur came jogging up behind him with a plastic bag dangling from his arm. 

"Why Mum is so scatter brained today I will never understand. Glad to see that you could make it on such short notice." Speaking with a hint of a grin and a nod, setting down the bag onto the table before placing the large utensils where they needed to go so the food could be properly divied out.

"Um... Thank you both again for even inviting me. Everything looks and smells wonderful."

"Dude you again have no reason to thank us, our moms wanted you here too. Besides, I hope you came hungry cause if you leave hungry I think the old lady may track you down and force another burger down you. Oh by the way what kinda cake did you make? Take off the foil I wanna see it!" Alfred was practically bouncing up and down, both Oliver and Arthur could have sworn that if he had a tail it would be wagging at a million miles a minute. He really could be and act like a big, dumb puppy sometimes. A golden retriever in particular. An excitable golden retriever puppy.

"Carrot, and why do I not doubt at all that's exactly what your mother would do?" 

"Booooo you didn't make chocolate?"

"I wasn't feeling chocolate though. Besides, I didn't have enough cocoa powder or bakers chocolate to make the frosting for both the top and the inside and I had already made this this morning."

"Alfred can't you at least be grateful that Ollie took the time to make and bring something at all?" Arthur immediately piped in with a sigh of his own, carefully taking off the tin foil on the delicate desert. 

"But I don't like carrot..."

"Then you don't have to eat it. Then that will be more for us and quite frankly that is alright with me. Quite frankly, I think that it is my favorite thing of his that he makes." Those little words coming from the other Brit led to a more puffed up sense of pride in Oliver, while he was sorry that Alfred didn't like what he made for today, at the same time he wasn't.

"Sorry Alfred, I hate to say this, but you will just have to suck it up and deal with it. I will make you some cookies for Christmas, how does that sound?" Oliver replied in the sweetest tone that he could muster, before Alfred could even respond, a women up to seemingly check on the three. Long, wavy red hair pulled back into a messy bun, bright green eyes, freckled all over however with a face that was more obvious as to who her son took more after.

"Are you boys doing alright over here?" The woman's accent was thick, was there a hint of Irish there? That was likely. Oliver had met Arthur's mum a couple of times when he was invited over for dinner so the trio could do their homework together but not on an empty stomach. He liked her well enough, she was a bit more on the stern side and both Alfred and Arthur had admitted that she could be scary when she was angry. However for some reason, she had taken quite the shining to him as of late.

"Doing just fine Mum." 

"Did you go and get what I asked you to go get?"

"Yes Mum. Why couldn't Connor go get it though?"

"Because I knew you would actually get what we needed the first time and not have to make a second trip."

"Let me guess. Father had to work late?"

"I'm afraid so, but how about you boys come and get some dinner? Alfred when are you finally going to convince your mother to give me her bread recipe?"

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry Mrs. Kirkland. I asked her about it, and she literally said and I quote 'over my dead body'." Alfred raised his hands up, fingers doing the air quotes in front of his chest.

"Well, she may need to watch herself then or I may have to sneak into your home and steal it." Despite the teasing grin on the woman's face, none of them could actually be sure if she truly was joking or not. "Now, how about you boys come and get a plate. The food and fire are ready, and once it gets dark we will do smores."

"Yes ma'am." The three of them practically spoke in unison, looking at each other awkwardly for a moment before a hint of laughter soon followed. Doing as they were asked, allowing the rest of the afternoon and evening to play out however it may.

The afternoon fell into night, the topics of conversation kept shifting from one thing to another as they all sat around the fire and allowed what happened to just ebb and flow. As the get together went on, Oliver at least slowly got to know Arthur's younger brother. Arthur wasn't exactly joking when he said that he wasn't the easiest person to talk to, but Connor seemed alright enough. At the very least, he was cordial with him while the few topics of school, hobbies, feelings about their respective families, and the like moved in smooth transition. 

"You know Artie talks about you a lot, right?" Connor leaned back against his hands, not even looking at Oliver while he spoke, merely just watched as the flames of the bonfire flickered and danced in front of them. Despite that, in the corner of his eye he could see the hint of confusion on his face.

"Wh-What? He does?"

"Uh huh. Dunno why, just been talking to Mum about you cause she has been asking about you for some reason. I guess our Mums became friends recently? I know that our Dads have gotten to be kinda tight. Even got to be cool with Al's mum's boyfriend too."

"He does?" Oliver's surprise couldn't have been any more clear, especially once it was laced with his tone. "I... Didn't know my parents had met yours."

"All the time. It's kinda sickening, and from what I hear they are around more right? Kinda got to expect something like that to happen I guess. Besides, Mum asks about you a lot so that's far more likely as to why."

They're Mum actually asked about him? I guess in a way it made sense, especially since he had been around quite a bit over the past few months while trying to get used to both this new neighborhood and school and a lot of the time it Alfred was right there too. Then again, there were times when it was just him and Arthur while they were working more so on projects for the club or when they had to do homework and Alfred was usually busy or away at a game. As for his parents... Connor wasn't wrong in that they were home more, most days now they were only gone during the day for work and sometimes longer if something called for it. So Oliver guessed it did make sense that all of their parents would become friends.

"...What does she say about me?" 

"Dunno, why don't you go ask Artie for yourself? He'll probably tell you." He replied with a shrug, gesturing to his brother sitting on the opposite side of the bonfire, roasting a marshmallow over the fire. Oliver nodded, mumbling a thank you for his time and information before pushing himself to his feet. Making his way to where the other Brit was sitting and taking a seat next to him, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Hello again, enjoying yourself I hope?" Arthur asked with a hint of a smile, taking a brief look toward Oliver as he sat down.

"Oh-- Yes I am thank you for asking! Um... Where are Alfred and Matthew at?"

"Alfred is having to watch our Mums. They got into the wine. Matthew... I believe is on a date tonight with Katarina. Didn't potentially want to have to deal with our Mums."

"...Are they drunk?"

"Getting there it seems. Admittedly, it is quite amusing to watch them when they do more so when they are together. One time they thought it would be a good idea to scare the piss out of my Step-Father by using those cheap Halloween masks. Needless to say the reaction was really funny despite the old man not really being all that amused by it. I don't think I've ever heard him yell that much as he did that night." Arthur's grin grew by the mere thought, glad to hear that he had earned a giggle from Oliver in turn.

"Really? Ms. Jones and your Mum actually did that?"

"Uh huh. Of course that isn't the only story that I have, but it was the first one I thought of." Saying this as he pulled the poker back from the fire with the marshmallow at the end on fire, bringing it close to his face before blowing it out. It was perfectly black and crispy, the best and only way to eat them. "Would you like this one?"

"A-Are you sure? I can get my own, it really is okay!" 

"I insist, I can always get another." Keeping his tone as reassuring as possible, holding the poker closer to Oliver's face. While not wanting to make a gooey mess all over his hands, Oliver took the marshmallow in his mouth and carefully pulled it off of the poker. "There you go, well done."

The pink twinge rose up into Oliver's ears all the while he chewed and swallowed, thinking back to what Connor had said. Now he actually had questions for him. "Yes, thank you. Um... Connor said that you speak about me quite a bit to your Mum. Is that true?"

The question seemed to have caught Arthur off guard, taking a second to recollect himself before he could sputter out his answer like a buffoon. Instead, he shrugged and took another marshmallow from the bag next to him, put it on the poker, and into the fire. "So what of it? She asks about you since you have been around so much."

"I suppose I am just... Surprised, that's all."

"I fail to see why, Mum even said that you've got some sort of 'sweet charm' about you. Her words, not mine. She has practically theoretically adopted you like she has done with Alfred."

"...Really?"

"Really. In her mind, she already in a weird way kinda sees you as another son. All she sees is a sweet, sensitive kid who needs all the help he can get and that we better make sure that you are taken care of." Despite the roll in Arthur's eyes, there was a hint of an embarrassed pink twinge in his cheeks. Oliver's smile grew soft, unwrapping his arms from around his legs and placing his hands at his sides.

"Well... I can tell you that you both are doing a wonderful job of it. I have... Never felt as welcome as I do here, never really had a chance to have real friends either. I didn't know what that felt like. And not just with you two either... Um... I've actually gotten to know Francis better, Matthew and I study quite a bit together, Allen and Matt have said that I'm 'part of their circle' now, I've actually been accepted into the cooking club too recently... To be quite frank, I didn't think that feeling like this for me would be possible. I... Actually have to especially thank you for that."

"Thank me? Why?" Arthur asked with a confused blink, turning his full attention back toward Oliver, whom now was fully smiling. 

"For everything especially that you have done for me. You have made me feel so welcome and comfortable here, you have kind of in a way have helped me to be able to come out of my shell a little bit more and put myself more out there..." Trailing off on his train of thought for a minute, his head tilting if only a little to the side. "You have done so much for me and... I don't feel like I have been able to thank you properly for it."

Despite his confusion, an understanding smile soon followed before Arthur allowed his hand to drop and wrapping itself around Oliver's giving it an empathetic squeeze. "Make me that strawberry cheesecake cake that I love so much and we will call it even. How does that sound?"

Oliver's face immediately rose into a pink hue with Arthur's gesture, hesitantly allowing himself to return it with a squeeze of his own. "I can do that... I will get everything for it tomorrow."

"Perfect. Now, I am itching to try that cake you made before it's all gone."

"What about your marshmallow?"

"After I finish with this marshmallow."

"Alright... Though I will warn you, I have been told that my carrot cakes in particular are addictive."

"Well, if it is as addicting as you claim it is, I am even more excited to try it." Arthur's grin couldn't have been any more bright than it was at that moment, making quick work of the burnt marshmallow before rising up to his feet, helping Oliver up in turn. The only difference was that neither of them let go.

"Let's go before my Mum gets the bright idea to throw the cake at someone or put mentos in the soda bottles."

"Y-Yes... That sounds good." 


End file.
